


Magpie

by scorpiostyle99



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiostyle99/pseuds/scorpiostyle99
Summary: If you're into a good old-fashioned Larry Stylinson sex scene with Louis narrating and being the dominant figure, and you're looking for something quick and easy to read, then this might be the thing for you.





	Magpie

I’m chilling in my bed and watching a random show on the telly when I hear a knock on the door. I mute the program and walk over to the door to see who knocked. When I open the door, I’m a little surprised to see Harry standing on the other side. When I talked to him in June, he didn’t seem too eager to chat. I wonder what’s changed.

“Well, hi, Harry,” I greet. “I wasn’t expecting you. What’s up?”

“I need to talk to you,” he replies in a really deep voice. God, I’d forgotten how fucking handsome he was. Even though he’s only in pajamas, he still looks incredible.

“In that case, come in,” I tell him. “Make sure to shut the door behind you.” My heart starts racing as Harry enters the room and sits on the chair next to my bed, but I try my best to keep my composure.

“How can I help you?” I ask him. Harry glances at the ground and clasps his hands together.

“I’ve been thinking about our phone conversation,” he quietly answers.

“Which one?” I ask. “We’ve had a few phone conversations recently.” Harry sighs.

“The one where I kept interrupting you every time you tried to say, ‘I love you’.” Nice to know that I’ve not been the only one thinking about that particular conversation.

“And?” I feel a lump in my throat as Harry looks up at me.

“I’m sorry for acting like a jerk,” he apologizes. “It had been years since we last talked, and I didn’t want to admit to myself that I hadn’t…exactly…gotten over you.” I’m now a nervous wreck. Harry still has feelings for me? After everything that happened the last time we were in a romantic relationship?

“Harry,” I whisper, my mind struggling to come up with anything else to say.

“I miss you, Lou,” he whispers back, tears brimming in his eyes. “I really do.” I’m rendered speechless, and it gets worse as Harry grabs my hand and looks deep into my eyes.

“Lou?” Shit. Harry’s voice went up in pitch. He’s softening up. This can only mean one thing, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to resist him.

“Yeah?” Why does it feel like time’s dragging on?

“Kissy?” If I’m not shaking on the outside, I’m definitely shaking on the inside. Whenever Harry gets in this place in his head, his eyes get brighter, and I normally cannot control myself around him. I find myself leaning in and giving him a kiss. My mind screams that this is wrong, so I end up only giving Harry a quick peck before backing off. Truth is, I feel extremely anxious. It’s been several years since Harry and I were this intimate with each other. I’ve tried really hard to mentally block the sensual memories involving him, but in this moment they’re threatening to break free from their restraints. 

“Lou?” Harry asks quietly, making me leave my thoughts and return to reality. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” I quickly assure him. “It’s not you. I’m just really scared.” 

“Of what?” That question causes everything I’ve been keeping to myself to tumble out of my mouth.

“I’m scared of the consequences, Harry. You know how difficult things were for us the last time. I don’t want to be the one holding you back. I’ve seen some of the things you’ve accomplished since the hiatus, and you seem better off without me. I’ve tried my best to forget about you and focus on myself, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since this show was in its early development stages.” Harry looks deep into my eyes, and I start to feel nauseous from the intensity of his stare.

“Do you need me to take control?” he asks after a long silence.

“What?”

“It’ll only be until you get back into the swing of things,” Harry explains. Even though my mind is telling me to not listen to him and to end this right now before we go too far, something in my gut is telling me to let go and see what happens.

“Um, sure,” I mumble. Harry gets up from the chair and slides onto the bed. I reposition myself accordingly. Harry cups my face with one of his hands, takes one last good look at me, and closes his eyes as he leans in and kisses me softly yet tenderly. Immediately, my heart starts beating faster, and I start remembering everything in a rush. It’s too late to turn back now. I kiss him back, and things quickly escalate to us making out intensely. I feel like I’m burning up, so I stop momentarily to take my clothes off and throw them somewhere in the room. Apparently, Harry’s feeling the same way, for his clothes aren’t too far behind mine. 

As we resume our make-out session in just our boxers, I find myself gently pushing Harry back and getting on top of him like old times. Just as promised, Harry backs down a little as I become more comfortable taking control of this situation. After a few more minutes, we break away, and I find myself admiring Harry’s features like I never did before, even when we were in a serious relationship. Harry’s a very handsome man, and it’s normally very hard to take your eyes off him. However, the way Harry looks right now is on a whole other level. His eyes sparkle, his face has an even, light pink flush, and his lips are a deep, rosy pink. I would be perfectly content with kissing him until we got tired and calling it a night. However, Harry has other plans, for he starts playing with the band of my pants. 

“What are you doing?” I gently ask him. Instead of answering me, Harry ignores me and continues messing with my boxer’s band. So, I grab his hands and hold them in front of me. This causes Harry to whimper and for us to slip into very familiar roles: I become the loving but stern Dom to Harry’s soft, feminine, and rather impatient Sub. 

“Harry, you know the rules,” I quietly chide. “You have to use your words.” I thought that I would have a difficult time acting dominant after years of not engaging with that side of me, but it’s coming very naturally to me. It’s honestly a bit scary.

“Lou!” Harry whines.

“What do you want?” Once again, Harry doesn’t answer my question, and he attempts to break free from my grasp. Instinctively, I grip tighter.

“Harry, you clearly want something, or you wouldn’t have started messing with my boxers.”

“Off,” he mumbles.

“Words.”

“I wanna take off your pants.”

“And what are you wanting to do once I’m completely naked?” I ask him.

“Blowjob.” I look at Harry sternly, and he elaborates,

“I wanna give you a blowjob, Lou.” I start feeling nervous again. While I’ve received plenty of blowjobs since Harry and I broke up, none of them compare to the ones I remember Harry giving. He had a way of making me climax so fervently that I nearly forgot my own name. That’s how exceptionally talented Harry is at them. My gut takes the lead again.

“Alright,” I tell him. “But we’re going by my pace, since you didn’t initially answer me when I asked you what you wanted. Understood?”

“Yes, Lou,” Harry whispers in reply.

“Good. Now, I’m going to let go of your hands, but I want you to keep them right where they’re at until I tell you otherwise.” Harry nods, and I allow him to have his hands back. I scoot away from Harry, who quietly whines in protest. I need to calm myself down before we go any further with this. I can’t be a nervous wreck right now, not when Harry has the potential to play me like a fiddle when he starts sucking my dick. So, I close my eyes and take a couple deep breathes. Then, I get off the bed completely and walk over to the right side of it.

“Get up and stand in front of me.” Harry quickly complies.

“Kneel.” Once Harry’s on his knees, I order,

“Take them off slowly.” Harry groans, but he still listens as he grabs my boxers and slowly drags them off me. Once Harry’s tossed my boxers across the room, I tell him,

“Get up, go to the bathroom, grab the lube, and come back.” While Harry’s looking for the lube, I get back on top of the bed and lie down on my back. When Harry returns, he assumes proper position without me having to give him any instructions.

“Open the bottle, squeeze some into your hand, and rub it all over.” The lube’s a natural fruit-flavored one, and I know that neither Harry nor I are allergic to it. Harry takes his sweet ole time applying the lube all over my shaft, and a bit of pre-cum has already started to come out by the time he’s finished.

“Mouth.” Harry hesitates for a moment and looks down away from me.

“Harry, it’s okay,” I tell him. “It’s not gonna bite you.” He strokes the length of it, still appearing nervous. At that moment, I realize that this must be part of the script Harry has composed in his head. He wants to do this reverently. Finally, Harry looks up at me, gently takes the tip, and wraps his mouth around it. God, I’d forgotten how sexy Harry looks with a penis in his mouth.

Pull yourself together, Louis, I tell myself. Somehow, this translates to me giving Harry a bit of a pep talk.

“I want you to make me remember what I’ve been missing for the past few years,” I state. “I want you to make me regret ever forgetting about you. I want you to reach deep inside yourself and give me everything you got until the only thing I can think about is how fantastic you feel. Do you think you can do that for me?” Harry nods his head as much as he can under the circumstances.

“Then, go.” Harry promptly stick more in his mouth until about half of me’s sticking out. He starts rubbing the exposed half of my penis as he’s working wonders with his tongue. For a short moment, I try to keep quiet so that I don’t disturb anyone, but that idea quickly flies out the window. Soon, I find myself moaning loudly as feelings of intense pleasure wash over me. All my faded memories of Harry giving me blowjobs aren’t even close to the one he’s giving me right now. I feel like I’m floating as I’m orgasming to the sound of me screaming my head off ecstatically. Harry takes all of this in stride as he continues. Once I ejaculate inside his mouth, he stops rubbing, takes me out of his mouth, and looks at me as he swallows. I cup his face with my hands and whisper to him,

“You did such a phenomenal job, Harry. Easily the best blowjob I’ve ever had in my entire life. God, I’ve missed you so much, Harry.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Harry tells me softly. “I’ve missed doing everything I could to make you happy.” An idea starts forming in my head. In the past, I often took advantage of Harry’s eagerness to please, and I didn’t return the favor as much as I should have. As tired as I feel, it wouldn’t be fair for Harry to go through all that work without getting something in return. After all, he’s went above and beyond tonight.

“Harry,” I say to him. “I think you deserve a treat for all your hard work. So, why don’t you grab the lube and put some on your fingers?”

“Are you serious?” Harry asks.

“I didn’t think I was joking,” I answer. As Harry follows my instruction, I scoot off the bed and bend over it, making sure that my ass is sticking out for Harry to have easy access.

“You know the drill,” I tell him once I’m comfortable. For a moment, nothing happens. Then, I feel a finger go up my asshole. I feel myself tighten around Harry’s finger, and I can tell he struggles to get it out.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” I apologize. “I haven’t used a dildo in quite a while.”

“It’s okay,” Harry replies. “I’ve always enjoyed opening someone up. Besides, I don’t mind taking extra time for you, Lou.” As he continues fingering me, I slowly feel myself starting to loosen up. Eventually, Harry’s able to stick a second finger inside. I open up more quickly, and it doesn’t take long for Harry to use a third. Once again, I find myself moaning loudly as Harry’s working me with his fingers.

“You know, I’d forgotten how loud you were,” Harry tells me once I’m loose enough.

“Is that a bad thing?” Harry gives me a once-over and smirks, making my legs feel like jelly.

“It’s arousing to hear you scream because of me,” he answers seductively. I’m momentarily caught off guard by Harry’s response. He really knows how to make someone worked up about him.

“Well, I’m about to make you scream obnoxiously loud,” I tell him. “Take off your pants, rub some lube on yourself, and lie down on your back. I’m gonna ride you.” Harry couldn’t have gotten rid of his underwear faster if he wanted to. In no time, he’s lying on his back, and I climb on top of him and position myself over him.

“Ready?” I ask him.

“Yeah,” he whispers. With that, I insert the tip of Harry’s shaft inside me and lower myself down. Even with Harry’s excellent prep work, it stings a little as it enters into me. After I bounce up and down a couple times, though, the sensation goes away as pleasure takes over. I look down at Harry’s face as I’m riding him. His eyes are watering, his face’s flushed, and his mouth’s slightly open as he moans softly. I don’t want him to be quiet, though. I want him to feel the same way that I did. So, I go faster. Before long, Harry’s got his eyes closed and nearly howling as he begins orgasming. Our voices harmonize as I join in, and Harry comes inside me quicker than I would have liked. Once he appears finished, I get off him and plop down next to him. Immediately, he shifts so that he’s looking at me.

“Lou?” he asks.

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t leave again.”

“I’ll try my best not to,” I whisper to him. I know that I stink and need to take a shower, but all I want to do is cuddle with Harry. So, I wrap my arms around him and scoot closer to him. He adjusts so that he’s the little spoon, and we end up falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from my story "Pink World", which centers around the titular band competing in a TV rock competition and One Direction (minus Zayn) judging said competition. If that sounds like something you'd like to check out, click here: bit.ly/2BHy9hi


End file.
